Wishing for a Victory
by FlungedFlame
Summary: Victini finds out he likes Jirachi, but he doesn't know what to expect in the future when he express his feelings to his best friend. Reading my other story "Lost Levels" helps to make sense of this story, but is not needed. It is rated M for language and content. Includes VictoryStar shipping (Victini[M] x Jirachi[F]) and (possibly bad) lemons.
1. Prologue

**This is my second time making a story! Constructive criticism and reviews would be helpful… Thanks!**

* * *

"Avast!" We found it! The missing item!" Pikachu said.

"Hurray!" Eevee said.

"Alright! Let's get back, before it gets too dark outside…" Victini exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jirachi agreed.

These 4 brave Pokémon are best friends, all in an exploration team; Team Hopeful.

"Is everyone okay?" Victini asked.

Everyone was out of breath.

"I guess you guys are. Hah."

They all started walking back to town… The storyline of Victini and Jirachi start here, partially Pikachu and Eevee.


	2. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my other story, "Lost Levels", I think reading that would help make this story make sense. This story is rated M for language and its content. And now enjoy…**

* * *

Oddly enough, Pikachu told us to go away, he wanted to talk to Eevee for a second, I wonder why. Little bit suspicious if you ask me… I didn't care.

I ran up Jirachi's side, "Why… Didn't… You... Wait... For… Me?"

"I want to go home quickly, I'm really sleepy…"

"Oh, okay…"

We walked silently and quickly along the smooth sidewalk. The fresh air slightly blowing against my ears. I turned to see Jirachi with the sun shining on the side of her face… She looked a little cute… No we're just friends… Just friends! I couldn't stop looking at her. The second she looked at me I quickly looked away. Why am I acting like this? What is she going to think of me?

"Is there something wrong? Your cheeks are turning a little red."

"No no! I'm fine… It's nothing! I swear!"

"Okay then… Well I have to go! See you later!" she started running off.

I never noticed how fast time went, we were already at her house and it was getting dark really fast… I quickly walked going to my house.  
-+-

On the way home I got a bit lost… The dark is bothering my eyes… No, I can't… I can't blame the dark! I know I am the only one to blame… I know my way home by heart and I can see clearly… I just can't stop thinking about her…. Well, at least I know I'm almost home… I can finally rest…  
-+-

I usually think about what I do each day and I bored myself trying to remember. Today was a different day. I was just staring at the ceiling in my bed. I just couldn't sleep. I love her, except it feels weird… We were friends for so long. Many questions came to my head. Should I ask her out? I don't know… I finally got tired; I guess it's time to sleep… I whispered:

"I- I love you… Jirachi…"  
-+-

_Jirachi was by my side. My heart started to beat faster when I first saw her._

"_I love you Victini."_

"_I love you too!"_

_We slowly put our heads closer and closer together, just at the point I almost touched her lips, she was gone._

**-THUMP**

Fuck! I fell on the floor. God dammit… Anyways… What can I do today? I went out to check the bulletin board, and I saw that there was movie today. Maybe we should all go out to see a movie? I mean I guess I get to see Jirachi and hang out with her! I dashed off to tell the rest about tonight.

Right now we are watching the humans… I can't think of the idea of being tamed by one of them! Having to fight my friends to the death… Oh! That doesn't look so good… Being jammed in one of those prisons called Pokeballs… I almost screamed loud like a little girl… I can hold it in, if Jirachi can do this I can t-

"Oh shit!" I yelled loudly.

I jumped into Jirachi's hands, letting a tear slowly drop down. The loud music came out of nowhere…

"Sorry," I said about to jump off her hands, she held me tight.

"No it's okay, I'm a little scared myself…" she whispered into my ear.

Everything was not so scary after this moment, but I acted I was so I can feel the comfort of Jirachi holding me…

Walking home with Jirachi was scarier then ever especially because it was mostly pitch black dark and I would hear noises that I usually don't hear… I remembered… After Jirachi's house, I'm walking alone in the dark… I thought to myself for a bit…

"H-hey Jirachi!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I-I stay at your house for just this one night?"

"Sure."

"Re-really? Thanks!"

"No problem!"

We smiled at each other.

As I stepped in her house it smelled and looked really new, better then my house, duh.

"Okay well, since you're the guest, you can sleep on the bed."

"Well, where will you sleep?"

"I don't know the floor or couch or something."

"Well that's not fair… You should have the bed, it is your house after all."

"No, it's okay, I insist! You're the guest!"

"Well I can't sleep knowing that I'm taking away from my friend…"

"And I can't sleep knowing I was a bad host, being mean to my friend…"

"How about we just sleep together?"

That last line slipped out of my mouth, I didn't mean to say that… What is she going to think of me now? There was a silence.

"Sorry, I didn't me-"

"No it's okay, that's a great idea. Here's a silk robe you can use after you shower, it was my brother's, but you can use it."

"Thanks!"

The robe felt nice on my skin, it was very smooth and soft. I walked into the bedroom and saw Jirachi, wearing a similar robe like me, just staring at the ceiling. She looked beautiful, but it looked like she was annoyed.

"Is there something wrong Jirachi?"

"No, just tired…"

I slipped on the bed, into the blanket next to Jirachi. It felt funny being next to her… I couldn't sleep for a bit, I had butterflies in my stomach… Also I've been hearing odd noises in the distance… Was it real or was it all in my head? Suddenly rain started, soft then to heavy quickly. I hid under the blanket. Following after the heavy rain came a big thunderstorm. It was really loud… I got really scared when the first one happened. My heart stopped for a bit when Jirachi spoke.

"Are you okay Victini?"

"No… I can't sleep…"

"It's okay… Come here…"

She came closer to me as I came closer to her.

"I'm scared too…" she said.

She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. Does she like me? I'm too afraid to ask and express how I feel.

"Hey Victini?"

"Mmhm?"

"I-I like you… Don't laugh at me…" she said very quickly.

"Jirachi… I like you too…"

We hugged each other in silence, but even righter for awhile, just before going back to sleep…

"_**I-I love you Jirachi…"**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come! When I write them and feel like posting them… Sorry for not posting, I need a big break and time to write more pages… Well I will see you later in Chapter 2!**


End file.
